Red Sword
by Doc4
Summary: The final battle against the Evil Green Ranger isn't going well for Jason... Until he receives help from an unexpected source.


So, going through my hard drive, I found this. I thought I might as well put it up, seeings...well, i don't know. Maybe just to see what people think I guess. the crossover (like you expected anything less from me) is Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Kamen Rider Den-O. The Setup? Eh, I'll leave you to figure it out.

I own nothing. At all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character Bio: Momotaros

Species: Imajin

Specialty: Fighting, causing chaos and generally being violent

Den-O Form: Sword

Theme: Double Action

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Tommy said, looking down at his fallen foe. Jason, the Red Ranger, could barely move. He had hoped he could beat his evil counterpart, the Green Ranger in time to help his team mates take down his Dragon Zord, but between the Sword of Darkness and Dragon Dagger, it had been too much for him. "So long, Jason," the Green Ranger sneered, raising his sword. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your Pink Ranger." Jason's eyes snapped up.

_Kim..._

'_Choto matte!'_ He heard. Power, like electricity streamed through his body. His arms, of their own accord went up as Tommy's sword came down, catching the blade in between the palms of his hands. But he didn't make the move.

"What...?" Tommy gaped in surprise as the Red Ranger climbed to his feet, holding back death by mere inches.

"Ore...sanjou," The Red Ranger said, looking directly at Tommy's visor. If the Green Ranger had been able to see, he would have seen Jason's eyes shining with red light. With some effort, the Red Ranger pushed the blade out of his way, hitting the Green Ranger's chest with a hard jab that sent him back a few steps. "Huh, not bad. You really put his body through the ringer. Kind of makes me wish I hadn't missed so much. But that just means I have more to pay you back."

"Oh really?" the Green Ranger sneered. 'Jason' nodded easily, his stance casual, as if he hadn't just had the crap beaten out of him.

"Oh yes," he said, retrieving his Power Sword, lying not far from him. "You see, up til now, you've been facing another human. From here on out, it's all climax, baby!" The Red Ranger, whoever it was – because Tommy had no doubt Jason was no longer in control – gripped the Power Sword tight in his hands as he rushed forward, making a seemingly wild swing that, against all odds, avoided all of Tommy's defences and tore against his chest shield with enormous power, sending sparks flying everywhere, forcing Tommy back a few steps. Before the Green Ranger had a chance to retaliate, several more swings impacted on his shield, forcing him to his knees.

"What the hell are you?" Tommy gasped out. The Red Ranger snorted, laying his sword across his shoulder.

"Who me? I'm the one who's going to kick your ass," he remarked derisively. Tommy let out a snarl and charged forward, swinging the Sword of Darkness as hard and as fast as he could, only to find nothing but air as the Red Ranger dodged behind him, bringing his own sword down on Tommy's back. "Huh, how useless. I was expecting a little more of a challenge. When are you going to get serious here?"

'_I wouldn't mind getting an answer myself. What the hell is going on here?'_

"Eh? What are you talking about? You tell me that!"

'_Not that I mind you saving my life, but I don't remember signing up for a hitch hiker,'_ Jason said. _'That's not exactly something you forget.'_

"Well I sure as hell don't know!" the being inhabiting his body snapped. "One moment I'm drinking my coffee the next minute I'm about to get chopped in half by some psycho in green spandex. Not exactly my idea of a good time," he gave a loud snort of disgust. "Can't even give me a good fight. Weakling," if Jason could have, he would have shaken his head at the entities attitude. Like some type of over violent punk. "Well, suppose I should go ahead and finish this. Pay attention. You might learn something."

'_Hold you're horses, cowboy,' _Jason said. _'He's not the enemy. Not really. He's under a spell.'_

"A spell? As in magic? Are you kidding me?" The Red Ranger gave an annoyed growl. "Damn it, that means I gotta hold back!"

'_I never said that," _Jason remarked. Even if he was under Rita's spell, the Green Ranger had done a fair bit of damage. He should at least get a bit in return _'Just don't kill him. Destroy his sword. You can manage that, right?'_

"Huh. Just watch." He said as Tommy crawled to his feet.

'_By the way, you got a name to go with that attitude?'_

"Momotaros," was the answer as he charged forward, sword trailing behind him. "Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!" The sword crashed down again and again, trailing sparks across Tommy's armour as Momotaros attacked him violently. Tommy was forced back further and further, finally being able to disengage from the attack, breathing heavily. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. But he could still win. "Now for the grand climax. Hissatsu," red energy climbed up the blade as Momotaros grabbed the sword in both hands. "Ore no hissatsu waza!" He brought the sword high above his head, then bringing it down, energy flying out of it in a straight line, seemingly lengthening the blade. "Special Guest Version!" The long, red energy blade came down hard, causing sparks to go flying off the Green Ranger, slicing the Sword of Darkness evenly in two pieces.

"NO!" The Green Ranger shouted as Rita's spell broke, his armour evaporating in green mist.

'_Alright. Not bad, Momotaros,'_ Jason said.

"Of course," Momotaros snorted. "No one gets up from my finishOOOOOIIIII!" Jason convulsed as the feeling of something being pulled out of his body rushed through him, sending him to his knees as he demorphed. He looked around confused before moving over to check on Tommy. Definitely something he'd need to ask Zordon about later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside of time_  
The figure waved her hand as the picture in the pool in front of her faded with a smile, switching back to DenLiner's dining car as Momotaros appeared suddenly, landing heavily on Urataros. She gave a giggle, glad she'd found these interesting characters to play with. She'd been shockingly bored before she had.

She tapped her chin looking at the Imajin. Who should I choose next, she thought. With a smile, she waved her hand, causing Urataros to fade out. This should be good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:  
Ore sanjou: I am here, I have arrived or I appear  
Chotto Matte: Wait a moment  
Ikuze: Go  
Hissatsu: finisher  
OPre no hissatsu waza: My finisher technique


End file.
